


La causa del desastre

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bottom Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Lemon, M/M, Menciones de tortura, StanBill - Freeform, StanBill en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Bill ganó.Stanley permanece a su lado a cambio de que no lastime a su familia.Sin embargo al final ¿quién manipula a quién?





	La causa del desastre

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que debería dignarme a terminar mis otros fics anter de publicar otro. Pero esto salio casi de repente y me gustó lo suficiente como para publicarlo por aca. 
> 
> No tiene mucha trama que digamos, supongo que podríamos llamarlo un PWP XD 
> 
> Gravity Falls pertenece a Disney, especialmente a su autor Alex Hirsch, el siguiente escrito es solo con fines recreativos

Ya lo había notado antes.

Sin embargo no fue sino hasta ahora que alcanzó a ver bien las dimensiones y lo que implicaban.

Frunció el ceño al entrar a la habitación amplia e iluminada, más aún al observar a la “familia” reunida tranquilamente en el centro de ésta.

A Stan le gustaba pasar tiempo en este sitio. Era el lugar que había designado para mantener a sus insulsos pequeños sobrinos y a ese par que alguna vez habían sido sus empleados. En un principio no había sido más que una oscura y fría mazmorra. Un lugar donde apenas se pudiera estar pero lo suficiente para mantenerlos con vida.

Ese había sido el trato después de todo.

Mantenerlos con vida a cambio de que Stan permaneciera a su lado y lo complaciera en todos sus caprichos. No es que Stan hubiera tenido opción en esto de alguna forma, simplemente era lo más fácil para evitar que el hombre siguiera rebelándose contra él o sus acercamientos.   En ningún momento se estipuló que eso implicara que debía tratarlos bien, sin embargo.

Simplemente era que Stan era demasiado astuto. Algo que también sabía bastante bien desde hace mucho, por supuesto. No en balde esa había sido una de las tantas características del humano que lo habían cautivado.

Stan había aprendido rápidamente que cualquier rechazo o insubordinación de su parte era castigado duramente, no contra él mismo, sino contra esos humanos que mantenía para él. Lo obligaba a ver como los torturaba hasta que el hombre mansamente suplicaba clemencia entre lágrimas. Eso había sido divertido y más aún cuando Stan, tratando de aplacar su ira, se desvivía por complacerlo.

De esta forma había aprendido de una manera aún más rápida que  el mismo proceso podía ocurrir a la inversa: entre más contento tuviera al terrible demonio de los sueños que se había apoderado del universo, más tranquilos podían llegar a estar sus seres amados por quienes estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso  entregarse a él.

Más aún, si era complaciente con Bill, el demonio no solo no los torturaba sino que comenzaba a mostrar más “benevolencia” otorgándole ciertos lujos o premios. Pronto su mazmorra dejo de ser tal, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un lugar más iluminado y acogedor. Las personas dentro dejaron de estar separadas y pudieron comenzar a convivir entre ellas. Incluso Stan consiguió permiso para comenzar a pasar tiempo a solas en ese lugar con ellos.

Entre más amabilidad les mostrara Bill, más complaciente se volvía Stan y entre más entregado y complaciente fuera Stan más amable se volvía Bill con sus “huéspedes”

Un circulo en el que no se había dado cuenta que había caído. Hasta ahora. O tal vez sí que lo había notado, simplemente se había negado a aceptar todo lo que conllevaba.

No fue hasta que entró en el lugar y los vio tan tranquilos que algo en su entender hiso click.

Estaban ahí tan campantes, incluso había sacado a Ford de su congelamiento y le había permitido permanecer con los demás en esa estancia. Ford seguía siendo rebelde y sabía perfectamente que seguía buscando, con la ayuda del pequeño Pino, la manera de derrotarlo. No era algo que le preocupara, no había nada que pudiera intentar o que no hubieran intentado antes que pudiera funcionar.  Sin embargo todos se ponían tan contentos cada que Stan aparecía por aquella puerta para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

En ese momento estaban en un cómodo sofá con Stan en medio. Ford parecía mostrarle algo en uno de los libros que le había permitido mantener. Estrella Fugaz comentó algo que los demás parecieron encontrar muy gracioso pues todos soltaron una carcajada, Stan incluido. Fue esa visión la que captó la intención de Bill.

Stan riendo feliz, en medio de su familia. Sin él.

Algo parecido a la rabia lo invadió. Entró en el lugar haciendo un gran estruendo para anunciar su presencia provocando que las personas ahí reunidas levantaran la cabeza y voltearan a verlo con algo de espanto. Sin dirigirles una mirada siquiera, se fue directo hacia Stan.

-¿Bill?

Fue la simple pregunta que abandonó los labios del hombre. Bill no respondió. Sin decir una palabra tomó bruscamente a Stan por la muñeca y lo obligó a ponerse de pie dirigiéndose en seguida con él hacia la salida.  Escuchó la voz de los otros llamar a Stan con voz interrogante pero sin hacer nada más para intentar impedir que se lo llevara, también habían aprendido su lección, sabiendo que eso solo significaría empeorarle las cosas a su tío.

Stan volvió su cabeza para mirarlos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora sin dejar de caminar al ritmo de Bill y les aseguró que todo estaba bien.  Con un jalón de su brazo Bill lo obligó a regresar su atención al frente. Ambos salieron del lugar, las puertas pesadas se cerraron con un estrepitoso portazo.

Caminaban por los pasillos de la temoramide en silencio. Bueno, Bill en realidad flotaba, manteniendo su agarre firme sobre el brazo de Stan provocándole un poco de dolor. Stan sin embargo no se quejó ni dijo una sola palabra. Simplemente dejándose llevar por el demonio y tratando de caminar a su ritmo sin tropezar.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación que compartían. Bill abrió la puerta y enseguida lanzó a Stan hacia el interior.  Stan entró con paso rápido tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no caer ante la fuerza que Bill le había aplicado. No entendía qué demonios le había picado a Bill de repente, pero si algo había aprendido era que  ser paciente y tranquilo podía ahorrarle muchos problemas… y dolor.

Se enderezó lo más dignamente que pudo y esperó a que el otro le diera alguna otra indicación o al menos dijera algo. 

-¿Ahora qué, Bill?- No pudo evitar preguntar. Quizás su tono no había sido precisamente el correcto, pero se dio cuenta hasta que ya había terminado de hablar.

Bill llegó hasta donde estaba y dándole un par de empujones un poco bruscos lo dirigió hasta la gran cama que coronaba el centro de la habitación.

Stan simplemente se dejaba hacer. Cuando sintió la parte baja de sus rodillas chocar contra la cama simplemente se dejó caer sobre ésta y permaneció ahí quieto esperando la siguiente reacción de Bill. Hacía tiempo que Bill no era así de brusco con él, sin embargo esto no le sorprendió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los volátiles cambios de humor del demonio.

Bill subió sobre él, sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Tenía la costumbre de adoptar una forma humana cuando tenían intimidad. Era una de las muchas cosas que hacía para la comodidad de Stan. Para Stan era más fácil lidiar con una fisionomía conocida y así saber al menos dónde poner las manos. ¡Y vaya que sabía dónde ponerlas!

Esta vez, sin embargo el hombre permanecía quieto sin estar muy seguro de cómo proceder. Trataba de hacer memoria para saber si había hecho algo que pudiera haber molestado a Bill, pero por más que lo intentaba no se imaginaba qué pudo haber sido. Simplemente se quedó quieto debajo del peso de Bill esperando que las siguientes acciones del demonio le dieran una idea sobre cómo debería actuar.

Bill se inclinó sobre él y bruscamente le plantó un beso en los labios. Húmedo y desesperado, que era más lengua y dientes que otra cosa. Stan regresó el beso como pudo, abriendo la boca para permitir al otro explorarla a su antojo, tratando de no ahogarse.

-¡Eres mío!- Bill hablaba con una voz profunda, sin dejar de besarlo- ¡Dilo!

Demandó.

-¡Soy tuyo!-

Stan respondió lo mejor que pudo entre beso y beso. Sus palabras provocaron que Bill se volviera más brusco y demandante, comenzando a desgarrar la ropa que traía puesta. Stan trataba de seguir su ritmo a la vez de tranquilizarlo. Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del otro y las acarició suavemente.

Pronto Bill consiguió que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos, haciendo usos de sus poderes para terminar de desaparecer la estorbosa ropa. Colando una mano bajo sus piernas sujeto el miembro de Stanley que comenzaba a ponerse duro. Stan gimió ante el toque igual de brusco. Bill comenzó a masturbar el miembro de ambos hasta que los dos estaban completamente duros y babeantes.

De pronto, colocando su peso sobre sus rodillas se levantó un poco sobre Stan y guiando la erección del otro hacia su propia entrada se dejó caer sobre él tragándosela por completo de una sola estocada.

-¡Demonios, Bill!

Gritó Stan con sorpresa, la acción había provocado que se incorporara casi juntando su pecho contra el de Bill. No se esperaba eso para nada.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían de esta forma. A Bill le gustaba experimentar y probar su cuerpo de todas las maneras  y posiciones posibles. Disfrutaba tanto penetrarlo bruscamente como sentir su miembro dentro del él, moviéndose en un vaivén desquiciado.

Bill comenzó a moverse casi enseguida, disfrutando del dolor que le provocaba la erección de Stanley enterrada tan profunda dentro de sí.

El dolor es hilarante.

Saltaba de manera desenfrenada, moviendo sus caderas de manera totalmente enloquecedora, con las manos sobre el pecho o los hombros de Stanley para darse impulso. Stan solo jadeaba, con las manos aún moviéndose sobre las caderas y los muslos del otro.

De pronto se enderezó sujetando al otro con sus brazos musculosos y fuertes e invirtió las posiciones dejando al otro debajo, con las piernas abiertas y al aire de manera obscena.  Esperó un momento por si Bill daba alguna señal de descontento pero ya que no dio ninguna negativa comenzó a moverse dentro de él de nuevo, con fuerza. Se inclinó sobre Bill cuando lo sintió rodear su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando sus hombros, arañando su espalda.

Llevó una mano entre el cuerpo de ambos y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Bill al ritmo enloquecido de sus embestidas. Sentía el cálido aliento de Bill sobre su piel, sus gemidos directamente en su oreja. Pronto sintió al otro derramarse en su mano, su entrada contrayéndose sobre su erección provocando su propio orgasmo.  

Se quedaron quietos por un buen rato tratando de recuperar su respiración. Stan quiso levantarse, pero los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello se lo impidieron, por lo que simplemente permaneció en su lugar sintiendo la respiración del otro y su propio corazón que aún tenía un ritmo acelerado.

Quiso preguntar qué pasaba. Por qué tanta efusividad tan de repente. En el fondo no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de preocupación al que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no poner atención. Ambos permanecieron callados todo el rato.

Cuando hizo otro intento por enderezarse esta vez no encontró impedimento, los brazos de Bill continuaron sobre sus hombros pero habían aflojado su agarre lo suficiente para darle algo de libertad.

Lo miró a la cara encontrando una expresión seria y una mirada profunda e  indescifrable.

Bill  deslizó sus manos por sus hombros y su pecho hasta finalmente dirigirlas hacia su cuello. No dejaba de fascinarle e intrigarle por igual lo frágil que era el cuerpo humano del otro. Era increíble cómo podía darle tanto placer y al mismo tiempo ser tan delicado. Le había hecho muchos arreglos, le había regresado la vitalidad y la fortaleza que los años y la mala vida le habían quitado, mejorándolo incluso, sus sentidos eran más fuertes y sus dolores habían desaparecido (para ser reemplazados por solo aquellos que él le permitiera sentir). Y al mismo tiempo si quisiera sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

-Podría matarte- Comentó sin despejar su vista de sus propias manos que se habían cerrado sobre la tráquea del hombre  y habían comenzado a apretar.- Debería.

Debería porque aquel ser a quien en un principio no consideró más que un juguete o un trofeo se había convertido en algo mucho más. Algo incluso capaz de manipularlo. A él. Al gran Bill Cipher, dueño legitimo del universo.

Había sido esta revelación la que lo había asustado tanto.

¿En qué momento había caído tan bajo?

Por nada menos que un humano.

-Hazlo-

Lo incitó Stan con voz queda sin poner ninguna clase de oposición.

Bill regresó su mirada a su rostro ante esas palabras encontrando su expresión seria. No encontró miedo ni suplica. ¿Estaba así de entregado? ¿O simplemente lo veía como una posible forma de escapar de él? No lo sabía y no lo quería averiguar.

No contestó. Aflojó su agarre sobre su tráquea y volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos obligándolo a inclinarse sobre él de nuevo.

Aún podía sentirlo dentro.

No quería seguir pensando. Ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar con calma su descubrimiento y decidir qué hacer al respecto. Por el momento solo se concentró en la calidez del cuerpo de Stanley entre sus brazos.

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
